


Пора думать о жизни

by Sempikru



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru
Summary: Нереварин расставляет приоритеты, пока Довакин просто наслаждается жизнью.
Relationships: Female Nord Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Female Nerevarine
Kudos: 1





	Пора думать о жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oljakusun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/gifts).



Рамнис, кажется, была снова недовольна. Сигрид видела, как она кривится – наверное, считала ее душевно больной, но ничего не говорила.

Из детского приюта Рифтена она вышла не одна. Руна, единственная девочка в приюте, сказала, что должна попрощаться со всеми и, дождавшись позволения новой мамы, упорхнула.

Сколько можно? Наверняка хотелось спросить ее Рамнис. Ты с ними итак редко видишься. У тебя там уже свой приют, ты теперь детей с другого переманиваешь? Нереварин не понимала Довакина, но молчала, считая, что это не ее дело.

Иона из Медовика обещала переправить Руну и остальных в Вайтран, а там уже Лидия доберется с ними до Озерного. Сама же драконорожденная вместе со своей спутницей отправится на север, за Виндхельм – гонка за тенями прошлого Гильдии воров становится слишком опасной.

Еще Рамнис не нравилось, что Сигрид почти ничего не скрывает от детей. Пресвятая Азура, они же еще маленькие! Она не хотела иметь с ними никаких дел, но каждый раз была вынуждена бросаться, отбирая какую-то игрушку, оставленную Сигрид на видном месте. Позавчера она отобрала у той, из Виндхельма, Розу Сангвина – глупая маленькая клуша, вся в маму, вызвала дремору и заставляла его рассказывать об Обливионе.

\- Да и пусть, – сказала Сигрид и пошла искать камни душ, для зарядки.

Рамнис тогда просто умыла руки, в сотый раз пообещав себе не вмешиваться. Убьются и убьются. И вот рыжая дура опять притащила очередного ребенка. Она не собиралась говорить ничего, но наглое «что?», кинутое с другого конца стола, все-таки вывело из себя.

\- Не мне тебе говорить о том, что делать, – она спрятала лицо в большой кружке, давая понять, что разговор окончен. 

Сказать она могла бы многое. О том что Сигрид, например, не мешало бы сначала самой повзрослеть, но ее характер на уничтожение драконов никак не влиял. Недавно они поднялись к стене слов и убили драконьего жреца. Если бы Сигрид не раззадоривала его оскорблениями, а сосредоточилась, они бы справились гораздо быстрее, не говоря уже о десятке ловушек, в которые они чуть не угодили.

Она помнит себя двести лет назад. Напуганная почти девчонка, выпнутая под зад в огромный мир, Рамнис твердо знала свою цель. Алчущие, атронахи, даэдроты, грабители, призраки, она не стеснялась залезать в гробницы, участвовать в противостоянии гильдий и даже стала чемпионом Арены, но никогда она настолько наплевательски не относилась к пророчеству. Все просто – чем больше она медлила, тем больше людей погибало. Она себе позволила одну слабость, за которую не расплатилась и за годы в Акавире. У Атина были сын и жена, положение и многое из того, что создавало пропасть между ним и Рамнис, но они упорно построили через нее мост.

Сигрид останавливалась везде и вела себя совсем не как спаситель мира. Сигрид была глупой и дикой, прячущей за этим свой страх и неуверенность. И только это тогда и остановило Рамнис – ее собственное отражение в молодом и неопытном герое. Сигрид росла на ее глазах. Становилась сильней, умелей, но ее нордская решимость прыгнуть с Высокого Хротгара на спор так никуда не девалась. Иначе бы Рамнис сейчас не сидела, дожидаясь, когда получившая листовку из приюта драконорожденная кинется за очередным ребенком.

\- Но ведь ты хочешь сказать, – внаглую отодвинула от ее лица кружку Сигрид. – Скажи уже. Негоже нам обиды в себе хранить.

А еще Сигрид умела быть раздражающе навязчивой. И проницательной. Это им не раз помогало там, где не могла что-то сделать незнакомая данмерка на чужой территории. Сколько бы Рамнис не была премудрым Нереварином, в Скайриме в ней видели грязного данмера. Поэтому порой она сдавалась единственному близкому человеку.

\- Не многовато? – между делом начала она, снова отпивая из кружки.

\- М? – Сигрид сделала вид, что не поняла, догадываясь, к чему опять клонит подруга.

\- У нее была крыша над головой, пища, сверстники и ей было во что одеваться. Многие растут без родителей и вырастают хорошими людьми, – упрек обоснован. Рамнис тоже не знала своих родителей, но мир спасти ей это не помешало.

\- Помнишь хозяйку ночлежки? Ну ту лицемерную стерву, которая заваливает племянницу работой и читает ей нотации про грехи? – Сигрид часто пыталась сказать что-то умное, но получалось не то, чтобы редко. Просто она почти всегда начинала издалека. – Это ее вторая племянница.

\- И как это отменяет мои слова? – смысла в сказанном Сигрид, Рамнис снова не видела.

\- Да никак, – просто согласилась драконорожденная, понимая, что опять зашла не с того конца. – Просто единственная девочка работает домохозяйкой у кучи мальчишек, пока те развлекаются. Ну и пусть себе развлекаются сами, а моя дочка имеет право на хороший дом, где ее уважают.

Как у Рамнис закатились глаза за чашкой, она не видела – почувствовала.

\- Что опять?

\- Ты своих детей-то знаешь?

Когда они привели домой Мико, брать его никто не хотел. Люсия завела себе лисенка еще в Вайтране, а тот мальчик из Солитьюда все время ссорился с девочкой из Виндхельма. Уж какими правдами и неправдами или какой-то особой нордской магией, работающей на честном слове, но пес перестал уходить вместе с ними, стоило им покинуть дом, а дети исправно стали называть его тупой псиной. Где там Сигрид нашла уважение, Рамнис не догадывалась.

\- Ну знаю, – буркнула Сигрид, как-то скуксившись.

Вызванный ею же разговор стал неприятен.

\- Хорошо ей будет жить с матерью, которой никогда нет дома?

\- Да иди ты! – стукнула кулаком по столу Сигрид и вышла из таверны.

Вечером они покинули Рифтен, так не сказав друг другу ни слова. А что и было говорить? Ты сама меня вызвала на этот разговор? Это моя жизнь, я делаю с ней что хочу? Сигрид это злило.

Она знала, что Рамнис права. Она успела стать таном половины земель, обустроить несколько домов и отстроить два поместья. Алдуин зудел в сознании огненным клеймом, но Сигрид знала – она его убьет и жизнь продолжится. Когда Рамнис раскрылась, Довакин не почувствовала ничего. Ни благоговения перед древним героем, ни восхищения. Только потом накатило – Рамнис жила как Нереварин и никому не была нужна как Рамнис. Это испугало. Сигрид хотела быть Сигрид, со своей жизнью, остаться в памяти людей не просто как безликий герой, победивший Алдуина, но и как простой человек, к которому можно прикоснуться, потрогать и поторговаться за железо на пару лишних септимов. Рамнис была одинока, Сигрид боялась стать такой же и тормошила Нереварина как могла, хотя сейчас была слишком зла на Рамнис, за ее надменность. 

\- «Ну и пусть кривляется сама с собой!» – подумала Сигрид, решив, что это путешествие она может провести и в молчании.

Что и говорить, выиграла опять Рамнис.

\- Я тебя люблю, дура, – коротко сказала она за вечерним костром, когда они расположились у горячих источников. 

Сигрид подавилась любимым виноградом джазби, растущим прямо под ногами, и прокашлялась.

\- Я тебя тоже. – пошла она на примирение после небольшой паузы и сама потянулась к Нереварину.

Местного дракона они убили недавно, а великан их никогда и не замечал. Любого хищника могла успокоить сила ту’ума драконорожденной, поэтому они без опасений содрали друг с друга броню. Совершенно голые, они опустились в горячую воду и пока ,Сигрид жадно целовала Рамнис, обхватывая ее лицо ладонями, данмерка огладила ее формы по бокам и животу, садясь на колени и оказываясь в итоге сверху. Сигрид расцепила поцелуй, набирая в легкие воздуха и бросила взгляд в любимые глаза – в них, как ей показалось, бушевало дикое, бесконтрольное пламя. Значит, ей снова удалось растормошить Рамнис. Она откинулась назад, передавая инициативу, и Рамнис незамедлительно воспользовалась предоставленным правом – погладила мягкую полную грудь, обвела языком один из сосков и спустилась поцелуями ниже, заставляя Сигрид вылезти из воды и сесть на берег, шире раздвинув ноги, чтобы там смогла расположиться ее возлюбленная.

Когда они легли и накрылись одной шкурой, костер почти догорел. Женщины не стали снова разжигать его, так и уснули, поплатившись к середине ночи атакой саблезуба.

\- Каан-Дрем-Ов! – спросонья крикнула Сигрид в полную силу, и саблезуб мирно прошел мимо, ложась в паре метров от них.

\- Кыш. Кыш отсюда, – прогнала его Рамнис, пока у Сигрид восстанавливался голос.

Они зажгли новый костер и, уже одевшись, снова легли под одну шкуру. Сон на этот раз уже не шел. Рамнис рассказала несколько историй, Сигрид припомнила последние слухи, они снова немного поели. Когда темы закончились, Рамнис достала лютню, хотя так и не сыграла, просто лениво перебирая струны.

\- Мне сказали недавно, что Довакин убил драконьего жреца в Форехолсте. – наконец нарушила молчание Сигрид, привлекая к себе внимание.

Рамнис подняла на нее взгляд, отрываясь от настройки лютни, и вопросительно нахмурилась.

\- Люди говорят Довакину, что Довакин где-то там совершил какое-то геройство, понимаешь? Они не знают, как он выглядит, некоторые даже не знают, что Довакин женщина. Для них я – какая-то недосягаемая фигура, которой не станет после убийства Алдуина. Ты понимаешь меня? – она посмотрела прямо в глаза Нереварина, не особо надеясь увидеть хоть какой отклик.

Ей нужно было объясниться. Выговориться. Рамнис давно стала для нее одним из дорогих ей людей, если не самым дорогим. Она ненавидела те вещи, которые не нравились в ней Рамнис. Сигрид хотела быть для нее достойной, но быть достойной в глазах совершенно противоположного тебе человека, и оставаться собой, никогда не было легко.

\- Понимаю. – тихо ответила Рамнис.

Атин Сарети видел ее насквозь. Без масок, пророчеств, он понимал ее и, возможно, именно поэтому она подпустила его, а затем так легко покинула Морровинд, не оставляя после себя никаких сожалений.

\- Я буду жить после победы над ним. У меня есть дом и у меня есть те, кто знает меня как Сигрид, а не героя где-то там. Я нужна им. Я нашла для каждого место в своем сердце и боюсь потерять хотя бы одного – вот вы, живые, с лицами, будете помнить меня со всеми моими огрехами и проблемами. Я спасу весь мир, но бояться за весь мир невозможно. Вы даете этому миру лица, которые помогают мне двигаться вперед и не обезличивать всех в кашу из неизвестных.

Сигрид выдохнула после этой тирады и обобрала куст винограда под ногами. Сочные ягоды немного ударили в голову и она почувствовала легкую волну, поднимающуюся изнутри – пусть виноград и был алхимическим ингредиентом и действовал совсем чуть-чуть, действие все же было. Магия немного выросла, зато она почувствовала себя чуточку хуже – вкусный виноград временно подрывал здоровье, что при Нереварине рядом Сигрид могла себе позволить.

На ее слова в этот раз Рамнис не ответила ничего.

***

\- Блейз опять украл всех бойцовых рыбок, и поэтому я использовала ползучую лозу к чешуйчатке. – оправдывалась перед Рамнис Софи, когда попросила ее попробовать зелье переносимости веса, а в итоге получился яд уязвимости к магии.

Блейз и Алисан, тот мальчик из Данстара, вместе с Руной устроили небольшой пикник и наткнулись на морозного паука, после чего, недолго думая, решили на нем проверить как сильно действуют ингредиенты по одиночке. Бойцовая рыбка должна была наносить урон здоровью, но прежде чем они проверили, в ход пришлось пустить подаренные мамой кинжалы. На крики раззадоренных детей прибежала Райя и быстро закончила опасное веселье.

\- Думаю, наши юные искатели приключений помогут тебе наловить новых рыбок, а пока прибери стол. Не расстраивайся, в первый раз мало у кого получается.

\- Дяденька Бриньольф просто оказывает на Блейза большое влияние. – подала голос кормящая лисенка с рук Люсия, привлекая к себе внимание обеих. – Тетушка Рамнис, скажешь маме намекнуть дяденьке Бриньольфу, что не все знания полезны?

\- Конечно. – кивнула поднявшая брови Рамнис. Люсия ей казалась самой адекватной и самой взрослой из всей пятерки. И самой пугающе хитрой.

Рамнис запомнила их имена, когда они пришли в Озерное. Охапка ребятни сразу же обступила приемную мать и Рамнис, перетаскивая вместе с Аранией и Райей трофеи в дом, прислушивалась к их щебетанию. Позже она с детьми и Сигрид разложила их, объясняя, почему не стоит резаться Бритвой Мерунеса и в чем ценность Звезды Азуры, да и, собственно, кто вообще такая, эта Азура.

В конце концов, пора и ей начинать думать о жизни, а не долге.


End file.
